


Teasing

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Stiles is doing it on purpose.

He has to be; there’s no way he hasn’t noticed that Allison’s face has gone hot, thighs tight around his hand. Except it seems like he hasn’t, he isn’t even looking at her. Stiles’ head is turned to his left, talking to Scott. But his thumb is still moving on her thigh, caressing her with long swipes, edging under her skirt.

It shouldn’t be turning her on. The pack is all around them and can probably smell her arousal by now, but the thought only makes her hotter.

She just prays no one mentions it.

Of course, that’s exactly what happens.

“Jesus Christ Stilinski,” Erica growls from her place on the floor. Stiles’ hand stills on her thigh, head whipping to face the blonde. “Finish off your girl or I will.”

Allison’s mouth opens to say something, but nothing comes out. Her cheeks are burning with embarrassment, but she can’t deny the rush of arousal at the thought of Erica’s hands on her.

“Uh…” Stiles looks at her, and Allison moves her eyes to where his hand is still between her legs, knowing he’ll follow. “Oh.”

“Well?” Erica ticks an eyebrow at them.

Stiles bites at his lower lip, and glances between her and Erica. “Ali?”

Allison takes a deep breath, swallows, and covers Stiles’ hand with hers, sliding his fingers over her panties and press against her clit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
